


24 (plus one) little moments with Esteban, Lance and little Elena

by LittleRookie



Series: Advent Calendars [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 24 little Stories, Advent Calendar, Bedtime Stories, Blankets, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Candy Apple, Chain of light, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cookies, Fluff, Garlands, Gift, Happy, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Letters, Letters to Santa, M/M, Mentions of party, Preparing for Christmas, Red noses, Reindeer, Santa Lucia, Secrets, Shooting Star, Sleigh Ride, Snow, Snowman, Stars, Winter fair, Wishes, cottage, frozen lake - Freeform, plus one, preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Esteban and Lance are happily married and prepare for their first Christmas with their daughter,





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Neptunium134 wanted a part two so here it is.  
> I hope I can update every day and I also hope you enjoy it :)  
> Have fun!

It was late at night, behind most of the windows there was only darkness for the people were already fast asleep dreaming of white Christmas and other things. However, behind one window there was still a small light shining and you could see a shadow moving quickly yet quietly.  
Lance shuffled around in their living room, making sure that everything was perfect. He shot a loving glance to the self-made advent calendar hanging next to the small fireplace. He knew exactly what was inside every pouch for he had placed the little items there himself. Fondly he stroked over the soft fabric of the pouch that held the number 1. In just a few hours a little someone would get up excitedly and would look into the pouch to find a small figurine of a cat. At least Lance hoped that they would be excited. Sighing he sat down on the couch suddenly feeling doubtful. What if they didn’t like their advent calendar? What if they found it horrible? What if…?  
“Lance?” A voice suddenly called out. Lance looked up and found his husband Esteban standing in the doorframe. The Frenchman looked tired yet concerned.  
“What’s wrong, Lance?” Esteban asked again and came closer. “Why are you still awake?” Lance shrugged his shoulders.  
“I just … I wanted to do some last minute preparations. You know with the calendar and everything.” The Canadian made a vague gesture with his hand. Esteban looked at the calendar and then to his husband again.  
“And what is it that made you upset?” He asked knowing well his husband enough to tell something was off. Lance shrugged his shoulders again.  
“I don’t know … it’s just … what if she don’t like it?” He suddenly spilled the beans. Esteban’s features softened as he realized the problem. Then he put out a hand for his husband.  
“Come on, I’ll show you something.” He said and Lance obliged. Esteban pulled Lance to a closed door in the hallway. Carefully the Frenchman opened it and gestured for his husband to go inside. Lance silently crept into the room and his eyes immediately fell onto the bed were a small figure was sleeping soundly.  
“Look at her face.” Esteban whispered. And when Lance did that he saw the soft smile even present when his little angel was sleeping. Lance’s gaze softened when he looked at his four year old daughter Elena who was about to experience her first Christmas with him and Esteban. They had just adopted her in the previous summer and now Lance just wanted everything to be perfect for her. Lance sighed and put his head on Esteban’s shoulder.  
“She looks happy.” He whispered. His husband nodded.  
“I doubt that she wouldn’t like all the things you prepared for her. In fact I believe she is going to love them. After all she just loves everything we give to her. Whether it’s small gifts or just our time and love. She is happy, Lance. Don’t ever doubt that.” Finally a small smile spread on Lance’s face.  
“And I love her. So much.” Esteban hugged his husband.  
“And so do I. And I also love you. Now and forever.”  
“Now and forever.” Lance repeated in a whisper.  
And a certain happy glow was sparkling in his eyes.


	2. Whirling Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but I hope you still like it :)

„Dad! Papa! Look! There’s snow!“ An excited voice cried and Lance awoke with a start. Groggily he looked around and saw a figure that was still blurry due to his sleep filled eyes bouncing next to his bed. Beside him he felt his husband stirring and sitting up. Lance rubbed his eyes to see properly and the next thing he knew was someone hugging him with all might. Chuckling Lance drew them into his arms and when he finally blinked away the last leftovers of sleep he looked fondly at his daughter who was sitting on his lap with an excited face.  
“It’s snowing!” The four year old exclaimed once again and Lance ruffled her hair.  
“Is it now?” He asked and Elena nodded.  
“Yes! Come, look!” With that she got up again and ran to the window. Unfortunately she was still too small to see outside properly and so she turned to her fathers again with a pout.  
“Up?” Elena asked and pointed to the window. Lance just wanted to get up and fulfil her wish but Esteban beat him to it.  
The Frenchman got up and scooped his little girl up who squealed in delight at being able to properly see the whirling snow outside. Fascinated Elena watched the twirling snowflakes while clinging tightly to her papa. Lance finally got up, too and took a step closer to his husband and daughter. Carefully he wrapped his arms closer around both and watched with equal excitement how the world outside turned into a winter wonderland.   
Suddenly he noticed that Elena’s eyes started to flutter shut and she let out a yawn.  
“Tired, princess?” Lance asked softly and stroked over his daughter’s dark hair so similar to his own. Elena nodded and leaned into the touch. Lance chuckled and lifted her out of Esteban’s arms holding her tightly.  
“Why don’t you take a nap then? It’s still early and we could all get a little more sleep before we have to get up.” Lance said with a quick look at the clock. Elena glanced up at her father.  
“Can we cuddle?” She asked shyly and Lance beamed.  
“Of course we can, princess. Come on.” Lance got into the bed again and Elena immediately cuddled close to him. Then she turned around.  
“Papa cuddle, too?” She asked stretching her hand out for Esteban. The Frenchman smiled and climbed into the bed as well scooting closer to his husband and daughter.  
“Of course, I’ll cuddle with you.” He said bopping Elena’s nose. The little girl laughed happily.  
“Love you!” She mumbled before her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. Lance smiled and kissed his daughters temple before leaning in to press a quick kiss to Esteban’s lips as well. The Frenchman chuckled.  
“We love you, too, princess.” He whispered to Elena who smiled in her sleep and let out a content sigh.


	3. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whirling snow turns into a blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

While throughout the day it was steady but calm snowfall things changed at night. The wind picked up and the snowflakes started to get thicker. Esteban who had just came home from a late night meeting at work shrugged off his thick jacket and created a puddle of snow in the hallway. Cursing slightly he rushed to the small cabinet where some rags were placed in case of exactly such a situation. Quickly Esteban wiped away the snow before he went into the living room where Lance was sitting reading a book. The Canadian looked up when he heard his husband approaching and smiled.  
“Hey, beautiful.” He said before getting up and greeting his husband properly. Esteban sighed into the kiss and leaned heavily against Lance.  
“Hey, love.” He answered. “Where is Elena? Already in bed?” Lance nodded.   
“She was tired from the snowball fight we had earlier this day. So I tucked her in early. She was asleep in an instant.” Esteban nodded a bit ruefully that he had missed playing with his daughter in the snow. Lance seemed to notice and pulled Esteban into his arms.  
“There will be plenty of opportunities to have a snowball fight again.” He said softly. “Just look outside. It’s not that there isn’t any snow left.” Esteban glanced outside the window. The wind was now howling strong and the snowflakes had even got bigger and bigger. Esteban winced.   
“Yep. Plenty of snow.” He answered. “When it’s going on like this we will be snowed in by tomorrow.” Lance nodded thoughtfully.  
“Yeah, that’s true. But well, we have supplies so we won’t starve even if we really get snowed in.” Esteban wanted to say something in return but a little whimper interrupted him.  
“Papa? Dad? I’m scared. The wind is so loud.” A small voice came from the doorframe and Esteban immediately turned around. Elena was standing there tightly clutching her monkey plushie and rubbing her eyes looking slightly scared.  
“Oh, princess, come here.” Esteban cooed and went to his little girl scooping her up into his arms. Elena pressed close to her father placing her head upon his shoulder. Esteban softly stroked her hair.  
“You know the wind is just having a party.” He said. Elena perked up.  
“A party?” She asked. Esteban nodded.  
“Yes. He and the snowflakes just started their dance. You know once in a while even the wind and the snow want to have fun.” Elena’s gaze flickered to the window. The trace of fear had morphed into curiosity as she watched the snowflakes whirling in front of the window. Suddenly a smile spread on her face and she pointed outside.  
“They’re having fun!” She exclaimed and turned to her papa. “It’s a fun party.” Esteban chuckled and pressed a kiss to his daughter’s temple.  
“A fun party it is.” He agreed while watching the dancing snow together with his husband and daughter.


	4. Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes for a sleigh ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will be answered later.  
> Enjoy :)

Lance and Elena were sitting in the living room. Lance was reading his daughter a book while Esteban had gone outside to search for something. He wouldn’t tell Lance what it was but the Canadian guessed his husband wanted it to be a surprise for their daughter. Elena was sitting cuddled close to her dad and looked at the bright pictures of the book while Lance was reading to her. Once in a while she pointed out a little detail and Lance always made sure he’d praise her for it.   
They had just finished the book when Esteban came back into the living room his cheeks red and a big smile plastered on his face. Lance looked at his husband with interest.  
“So, what’s up with you?” He asked while Elena had gotten up to hug her father’s leg. Esteban grinned and lifted up his little girl.  
“I just found something and I wanted to show you.” The Frenchman answered. “Come on, it will be fun!” Lance chuckled upon his husband’s eagerness.  
“Okay, okay. Do we have to put on our jackets?” Esteban nodded.  
“Yeah, put on your warm clothes. We will be outside for some time.” Lance nodded and went to search for his daughter’s warm clothes as well as his own. When he had found everything Esteban helped Elena to get ready while Lance shrugged on his coat and got his scarf and gloves. When they were ready Elena put her hands out to Esteban who scooped her up and carried her outside.  
In front of the door there was a sleigh waiting. Elena gasped and clapped her hands in delight.  
“Sleigh!” She squealed happily and Lance’s eyes also lit up. Quickly he rushed to his husband to place a kiss on his lips.  
“I love you!” The Canadian exclaimed before grabbing the cord that was bound to the sleigh. “Can we go?” Esteban laughed at the eagerness of his two favourite people and nodded. He placed Elena on the sleigh before helping Lance pull it up on the little hill that was at the back of their home. When they reached the top Elena was placed in front of Lance who safely held his daughter. Esteban climbed onto the sleigh at the back holding onto Lance.  
“Ready?” The Frenchman asked. Lance nodded and Elena shouted “Yes!” excitedly. Esteban chuckled and tucked the cord away so it wouldn’t get into the way. Then he pushed the sleigh into motion. They picked up speed really quick and soon they were sliding down the hill. Elena squealed in delight and laughed throughout their journey. When they reached the bottom of the hill the little girl looked up at Lance expectantly.  
“Can we go again?” She asked with a pleading look. Lance nodded and smiled.  
“Of course we can, princess.” Elena looked very happy at the prospect and clapped her hands once more. Esteban and Lance got up and pulled the sleigh once again on top of the hill before sliding down again.

They proceeded like this a few times until Elena’s eyes started to close and she was yawning quite often. After a last slide Esteban and Lance carried their daughter and the sleigh back. While Esteban put the sleigh away Lance put his daughter into bed the little girl immediately falling asleep.  
Her dreams were filled with sliding and happy laughter.


	5. Sneezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban catches a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Lance stood in the kitchen worry lines prominent on his forehead while heating up water in the kettle. Esteban was sick and Lance had to tend to him. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem but he feared that his husband would pass his cold to Elena who was also worried about her papa and had not quite understood that she couldn’t cuddle with him right now.  
“Dad?” A small voice suddenly spoke up and Lance turned around to see his daughter standing in front of him. Her eyes were big as she looked up to Lance and the Canadian crouched down to be on eye level with her.  
“What is it, princess?” He asked softly. Elena went to him and cuddled into his side.  
“How’s papa?” She asked, thumb going in her mouth something she hadn’t done in a while. Lance smiled softly and stroked her hair.  
“He will be fine, don’t worry. It’s just a cold. You’ll see in just a few days he’s as good as new.”  
“Promise?” Elena asked holding out her pinkie finger. Lance nodded and hooked his pinkie with hers.  
“I promise, Elena.” He answered. Elena fidgeted.  
“Can I go see him?” She asked and Lance sighed. He didn’t want his daughter to get sick too but he knew it would ease her mind a bit. So he nodded.  
“Yes, you can see him. We’ll bring him some hot tea to get better even quicker, okay?” Elena nodded her eyes now sparkling again. She carefully accepted the mug Lance gave her and carried it to her parents’ bedroom. Lance opened the door for her.  
Esteban had been almost asleep but when he heard the door he perked up again. His face softened when he saw his daughter carrying a steaming mug and Lance trailing after her.  
“How are you?” His husband asked. Esteban shrugged.  
“It’s okay. Just tired.” Elena then came forward and presented her papa the cup. Esteban smiled and took the cup from her.  
“Did you make this for me?” Esteban asked. Elena shook her head.   
“No, dad did. But I carried it.”  
“Well, thank you, princess.” The Frenchman said taking a small sip before placing the mug on the bedside table. Elena hesitated a little bit but then she suddenly dashed forward and placed a kiss on her papa’s cheek.  
“Elena!” Lance chided immediately. “You’ll get sick, too.” Elena smiled sheepishly.  
“Sorry, daddy.” She mumbled sucking on her thumb once again. Lance shook his head.  
“Just don’t get sick, okay, princess?” Elena nodded but then she scrunched up her face.  
“Ahchoo!” She suddenly sneezed and Lance’s eyes grew wide.  
“Bed!” He commanded. “I’ll make you a cup of tea!” And with that he flew out of the room leaving an amused Esteban and a bewildered Elena behind.


	6. Warm Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a special gift for Elena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Esteban and Lance were sleeping peacefully in their bedroom. Lance was cuddled up against his husband who had slung an arm protectively around the Canadian. The Frenchman’s face was buried in Lance's hair and both man wore a small smile on their faces even in their sleep.   
Suddenly small footsteps echoed outside the room and then the doorknob was turned with some difficulty. Elena stepped inside her parents bedroom clutching tightly to her plush monkey she got from Esteban and Lance when she was adopted.  
“Papa, Daddy?” The little girl asked silently. Too quiet for either man to wake up. So Elena clambered onto the bed and tugged on Lance's arm.  
“Daddy, wake up.” Elena tried again and this time Lance stirred. Groggily he opened an eye but was instantly awake when he saw who was sitting next to him.  
“Elena? What are you doing up?” He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Elena hugged her monkey.  
“I woke up and it was cold.” She mumbled. Lance frowned.  
“Did the heating not work?” He asked. Elena just shook her head a little. In the meantime Esteban had woken up as well and was now sitting up.  
“I'll go check the heating.” He said and got out of bed. Lance nodded absentmindedly and pulled Elena closer to him so he could warm her up. Then he suddenly got an idea.  
“Wait here for a moment, princess.” He said before he got out of bed and went to a cupboard. He searched for a while and then made a “Hah!” sound when he found the item he was looking for. Triumphantly he came back to Elena holding something soft in his hands. Curiously Elena reached out for it. Lance smiled at her.  
“This is a blanket my grandma made for me when I was born. I kept her all the time but now I think it's time tonpass it on to you. Come on I'll wrap you in.”  
Elena's eyes sparkled when Lance wrapped the blanket carefully around her and she immediately cuddled into the soft fabric.  
“I love it.” She whispered before yawning widely. Lance chuckled.  
“it will keep you warm. And now sleep, princess. Yo'll be tired if you don't get enough sleep.” Elena nodded and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

She didn't notice Esteban coming back into the bedroom again.  
“It seems like there is a problem with the heating. But I can't fix it on my own so we'll have to wait until tomorrow.” Lance nodded.  
“That's okay. I think I've found a solution.” The Canadian gestured to their girl cuddled up in the blanket. Esteban's eyes softened.  
“Is that the blanket your grandmother gave to you at your birth?” He asked. Lance nodded.  
“Yes. But now she belongs to Elena.” Esteban smiled and kissed his husband.  
“She looks adorable wrapped up in it.” He said.  
And Lance couldn't help himself he had to agree.


	7. Winter Fair Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena wants to go to the winter fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

“Daddy? Can we go to the winter fair? Stella said she was there yesterday with her parents and I really wanted to go, too. Pleeeeaasee!” Lance chuckled at the pleading look in his daughter’s eyes and went to ruffle her hair.  
“Well, if Stella went I see no reason why you should not go.” He said watching in amusement how the pleading look morphed into one of joy.  
“We can go? Really?” Lance nodded.  
“But shall we wait for papa? I know he'd love to go there, too. He quite enjoys winter fairs, you know?” Elena cocked her head.  
“Does he?” She asked and Lance nodded.  
“Yep. He loves them. Especially when I buy something cheesy for him.” The Canadian grinned. Elena laughed.  
“You're lying, Daddy! Papa hates cheesy things.” Lance feigned a gasp.  
“Not true, princess! He still has the pink panther figure I bought him some years ago.”  
Elena's face turned serious again and she thought about it.   
“The one in the garage?” She then asked.  
“Yes.” Lance grumbled. “I wanted for it to be somewhere placed in the flat but Esteban _insisted_ that it would be placed in the garage. Just because of my stupid remark.” Lance wanted to continue his rant but small arms circling round his legs interrupted him.   
“Don't be sad, Daddy.” Elena said. “He really likes it. He looks at it fondly when you're not looking.” Lance raised an eyebrow.   
“Does he now?” He chuckled. Elena nodded.  
“Yes, he does.”  
“What do I do?” A voice suddenly piped up. Lnace and Elena immediately looked at the door.  
“Papa!” Elena squealed and threw herself at her father. Esteban chuckled and lifted her up cuddling her close.  
“So what is it you're talking about?” He asked again. Lance smiled at his husband.   
“Just about how Elena wanted to got to the winter fair. Want to come along?” Esteban nodded eagerly.  
“Of course! Let's go then!” He turned to go and find Elena's coat and shoes while Lance looked after his husband with a certain gleam in his eyes.  
This year he certainly had someones help to find something _special_ for Esteban.


	8. Winter Fair Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the winter fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

They arrived on the fair and Elena was looking around with wide eyes taking in all the booths and attractions. All around the fair there were lovely smells of various Christmas dishes. Singing was being heard from music boxes. Elena held tightly on her parents’ hands when she saw how many people were visiting the fair. Esteban kneeled down.  
“Should I carry you? You can see a lot more from my shoulders. And you won’t get lost.” Elena nodded and Esteban picked her up. Carefully he sat her on his shoulders and bounced a little to make her giggle.  
“So, where do you want to go?” Lance asked and smiled fondly at Elena who scrunched up her nose as she thought about it. Then her eyes lit up.  
“Can I have a candy apple?” She asked. “Stella said they were delicious.” Esteban nodded and searched for a booth that had candy apples. Elena meanwhile recalled what Stella – her best friend from kindergarten – had told her about going to the fair furthermore.  
“And can we go see the reindeer? Stella said that there was a real reindeer!” Lance nodded already having spotted the mentioned reindeer.  
“We buy you the apple and then we can go see the reindeer, alright princess?” Elena nodded happily and held on to Esteban’s hair when the Frenchman went in the direction of the booth with the candy apples. A few moments later the little family was standing in front of the enclosure with the reindeer and Elena who munched happily on her candy apple looked in delight at the deer that was standing next to a man dressed in a Santa outfit. Children could pay for a ride on the reindeer but when Lance asked Elena if she wanted to have a go the little girl shook her head.  
“Riding on papa’s shoulders is much more fun.” She giggled and both Esteban and Lance had to chuckle.

They continued to roam the fair, trying out a few things like bratwurst and hot punch but soon Elena got tired and they decided to go home. But when they were just going to leave the fair Elena’s eyes fell onto something and she tapped her father’s head to get him to stop.  
“Down!” She commanded and Esteban pulled her down. Elena rushed to Lance and tugged him down so she could whisper in his ear. Lance’s eyes lit up and he nodded frantically.  
“You stay here!” He ordered his husband and dashed off with Elena. Esteban looked after them in confusion. But soon they came back, Elena now holding her hands behind her back, grinning from ear to ear. Lance’s expression matched the one of his daughter.  
“For you, papa!” Elena said and held up a small package. Esteban took it from her.  
“Should I open it?” He asked and both Elena and Lance nodded grinning. Esteban peeled off the paper and looked inside. Suddenly he looked up with an amused and annoyed expression.  
“ _Really_?” He asked and Lance chuckled while Elena giggled.  
“Pink panther needs decoration, too!” She said.  
Esteban glanced at the pink glittering bauble in his hands.  
“I think I have a déjà-vu.” He mumbled while frowning at the glitter that already stuck to his fingers.


	9. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena wants cuddles but Lance for once is not happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The sound of small footsteps was being heard. A hand grabbed the handle of the door and a small figure crept into the bedroom of Esteban and Lance. It was still early in the morning but Elena was already awake and she decided that she wanted cuddles from her parents. Meanwhile Esteban and Lance were still asleep contently cuddled up against each other. Elena watched her parents for a while and smiled at them. Then she clambered onto the bed and snuggled up between them. Lance who noticed the commotion cracked one eye open and looked at Elena.  
“What are you doing, princess?” He asked sleepily.  
“Want cuddles!” Elena demanded. Lance smiled still half asleep.  
“Come here then!” He said and opened his arms for her. Elena grinned and cuddled closer. Unfortunately Lance's shirt had risen up while he had held his hands out so now when Elena settled in next to Lance her bare feet touched the Canadian's torso.  
Immediately Lance's eyes flew wide open and he gasped.  
“Elena! Your feet are cold as uce! Why are you not wearing socks?” Elena smiled sheepishly at her father.  
“Ups!” Was all she said. Lance shook his head and pointed to the door.  
“Go and put on your socks. Then you can come and cuddle with us. Jeez you have even colder feet than Esteban! And I always thought that wouldn't be possible.”  
Elena looked at her papa who still seemed to be asleep before she raced to her bedroom and put on some fluffy socks she got from her aunt Chloe. Then she rushed back into her parents' bedroom. Now that she had put on socks Lance allowed her to cuddle with him.  
The Canadian was soon close to sleep again but he had just closed his eyes when he yelped and they flew open again.  
“Esteban!” He groaned. “You heard what I said, right?”   
His husband cracked an eye open and grinned.  
“Of course I did. Have fun with my ice cold feet.”   
And with that he pressed his feet against Lance’s legs again.


	10. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena wtches the stars. She should be asleep, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Esteban was just about to go to bed when he decided to check on Elena. He wanted to make sure the little girl was already asleep and so he silently opened her door only to be presented by his daughter being wide awake and gazing out of the window.  
“Elena!” Esteban scolded. “Why are you not sleeping?”   
Elena who had flinched at suddenly being adressed smiled sheepishly.   
“Was looking at the stars. They are so beautiful today.” She mumbled. Esteban stepped closer to the window and gazed outside. Indeed the stars were shining beautiffuly down to them. The moon was not to be seen today and there were no clouds either so the stars were the only lights twinkling from the sky.  
Esteban sighed. The idea that formed in his head was not one that sat well with his and Lance's parenting. But he recalled doing the same when he was a kid.  
“You want to go outside and look at them?” Esteban asked. Immediately Elena’s head whipped around and she nodded frantically. Esteban chuckledand scooped her up.  
“Well, then let's look for your coat and boots.

When Elena was dressed up warm Esteban carried her outside. He went a little away from the house so they weren't disturbed by the lights. Elena looked up at the sky and her face showed nothing but awe. Carefully Esteban held his daughter with one hand and pointed up ylto the sky with his other hand. He explained to her all the constellations of the stars and Elena was listening intently. But all too soon Esteban felt his little girl becoming sleepy and he just wanted to carry her back to the house when Elena suddenly perked up once more.  
“Look, a shooting star!” She whispered and pointed at the sky. Esteban smiled.  
“Make a wish then.” He said gently. Elena closed her eyes and her face scrunched up in concentration. When she opened her eyes again she smiled.  
“What did you wish for?” The Frenchman asked. But Elena just shook her head.  
“I can't tell you. Otherwise it won't come true. But I can write it to Santa, right.” Esteban nodded.  
“Of course, princess! Santa will make sure that your wish gets fulfilled.”  
Deep down Esteban hoped that they could make Elena's wish come true. They just had to!


	11. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has written a letter for Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments I got for the last chapters. I promise to answer them individually but right now I'm on a seminar for a few days and I don't have time.   
> Sorry, but enjoy the chapter :)

When Elena came home from kindergarten this day she tightly clutched her small bag to herself not wanting to let go. She had refused to give it to Lance who had picked her up and when they arrived at home and Esteban had greeted them Elena hugged him with her hands still firmly placed around her bag. But Esteban was curious.  
“What do you have inside there that you wouldn't want to let go, princess?” He asked. Elena seemed to contemplate if she should tell her father or not. Finally she decided to do so.  
“We wrote our letter to Santa today. Ms Dupont helped us with writing and we could draw something.” Esteban smiled.   
“Can we know what you've written?” But this time Elena shook her head.  
“No, it's for Santa! Only Santa can read it!” She said placing her hands on her hips. Esteban chuckled and held up his hands in defense.  
“All right, princess. I didn't want to anger you. Did Ms Dupont tell you what to do with the letter?” Elena nodded.  
“She said to put it on the windowsill so that Santa can collect it.” Esteban nodded also.  
“Okay, then would you want to place it there before you go to bed?” He asked.   
“Yes!” Elena answerd with joy gleaming in her eyes.

When it was bedtime for Elena she carefully placed her letter on the windowsill before obediently going to bed. Lance tucked her in and both him and Esteban gave her a kiss before they retreated from their little girls room. Esteban immediately made a beeline for the window where Elena's letter rested but Lanve stopped him.  
“Wait a little bit longer. Just to make sure she is really asleep. We don't want her to get up once more and catch you with her letter.” Esteban nodded. His husband was right.

Two hours later Lance made a check on Elena and came back with his thumb up. Esteban got up from the sofa and carefully took the letter from the windowsill. He opened it and unfolded the paper that was inside.  
On the paper Elena had drawn a stick figure with dark hair holding onto a smaller stick figure with equally dark hair. Next to them two taller figures were standing. Above the picture there was a neatly written sentence.   
“For Christmas I wish to become a big sister.”


	12. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evening with hot chocolate and family is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure about this chapter.  
> I hope you still enjoy :)

Elena sat on the couch, flicking through one of her books and looking at the bright colourful pictures. Esteban sat next to her reading through the paper and occasionally glancing at his daughter. Soft music was playing in the background and small fir branches brought a lovely smell to the living room. Lance stood in the doorframe and looked at the peaceful setting. He loved evenings like this and with the hint to Christmas in the air it was even lovlier then usual. Lance sighed happily and gazed over his little family.  
Then suddenly an idea struck him. He silently retreated and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. He the poured it out into a pot and put it onto the oven. While he waited for the milk to become warm he searched for the cocoa powder. Humming he rummaged through the cupboards until he found the desired ingredient. Carefully he poured the now hot milk into three cups and put the powder in. A few stirrings and the drinks were ready. He put the mugs on a tray and carried it to the living room. 

“I've got something for you.” Lance softly said and watched in amusement how Esteban and Elena perked up eagerly. The Canadian put the tray on the small table next to the couch and handed his husband and daughter their mugs. Esteban sent Lance a greatful look while Elena closed her eyes upon the lovely taste. Lance sat down next to his daughter who snuggled into him. Lance put an arm around her while his husband sat down on Elena’s other side.  
“Thank you!” The Frenchman whispered. Lance only nodded.  
He would do everything for a lovely evening with his family.


	13. Santa Lucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has learned of a certain Swedish tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

“Daddy, please!”  
“But Elena! It's not even tradion here.”  
“I know but I want to! Please, Daddy, please!”  
“I don't know if we even have all the things you need.”  
“We have cookies! And I have a white dress. I don't care about the candles! Pleeeeaaaaseeee!”  
Lance sighed and glanced at his daughter who was giving him her best puppy eyes. Lance sighed again. He just couldn't resist those big eyes.  
“Fine, you can do it.” He finally said and was promptly hug-attacked by his little girl. Beaming from ear to ear Elena glanced up at her father.   
“Thank you, Daddy!” She squealed before scurrying off to find all the things she needed. Lance sighed once again and followed her to prevent her from making a mess.

It had been Ms Dupont - Elena's kindergarten teacher – who had told the kids about the Swedish tradition of Santa Lucia. She had told them all about how the eldest girl of the family would bring her parents and siblings breakfast while wearing a white dress and a crown of fir branches with candles on her head. Elena had woken up Lance at five o'clock in the morning to ask him for help. The little girl wanted to prepare some cookies for her parents but the tins were out of reach ao she decided to ask Lance. She still could surprise Esteban then.

After a while Elena was dressed up in one of her dresses. Lance somewhere had found a red ribbon that was tied now around Elena's waist. The little girl had a tray with cookies in her hands and giggled as Lance pressed the hastily bound fir branches on her head. The crown lacked it's candles but Elena honestly didn't mind and Lance was secretly glad. He could imagine better things than wax dripping everywhere not to mention if it woul drip onto Elena.  
Now he was slowly opening the door to the bedroom and peaked inside. Esteban was still asleep. Lance gestured for Elena to come in. Elena stepped into the room and placed her tray carefully on the bedside table before she started to pull on Esteban's hand. The Frenchman sleepily opened an eye.  
“What is it?” He grumbled slightly. Elena giggled.   
“I brought you breakfast, papa!” She said. Now Esteban really opened his eyes and looked at his daughter. Suddenly a smile spread on his features.  
“Are you Santa Lucia?” He asked. Elena perked up.  
“You know her?” She wanted to know. Esteban nodded smiling.  
“Of course! Thank you very much for bringing breakfast, princess! What do you think about you, me and Daddy having breakfast in bed?”  
Elena didn't have to say anything. Her beaming smile said it all.


	14. The Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's parents are whispering about something. Elena doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Elena didn't like the whispering. She absolutely hated not to know what's going on. And her parents just did that. They whispered to each other throwing glances in her direction but stopped talking when she tried to come nearer.  
Elena huffed and let her plush monkey hop around the living room floor. At least the toy didn't have secrets.   
But after a while suddenly Esteban and Lance came towards her. Elena narrowed her eyes and ignored her parents who sat down next to her. Lance glanced at his husband in confusion when Elena didn't turn to them immediately. Esteban had a similar expression of insecurity in his face but then he sighed and started to speak.  
“Elena, what's wrong?” The Frenchman asked gently. Elena huffed yet again.  
“You have secrets.” She said. The eyes of Esteban and Lance suddenly widened when they realised what bothered their little girl. They scooted closer and hugged her from both sides.  
“Princess, we never intended to keep something a secret. We just wanted to surprise you. How would you like it to come to our cottage. You know about it we already told you about it. It's beautiful in winter.”  
Elena's eyes had went wide while listening. When Esteban had finished he couldn't even blink before he had his arms full of his little girl. Elena clung to him.  
“Yes! Yes, I want to go to the cottage! I'm so sorry!” Esteban smiled and shushed her gently.  
“Shh, it's okay. We're not mad at you, princess.” Lance nodded in agreement and stroked gently over Elena's hair.  
“We are sorry, princess. In the future we'll speak to you instead of just whispering.”  
Elena nodded and snuggled into her parents. She was happy that the secret no longer was a secret.  
And she really looked forward to visiting the cottage.


	15. Frozen Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's parents are going to go ice skating with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's late today.  
> I hope you still enjoy :)  
> Today's fic continues the one from yesterday.

When Elena came down to breakfast the next morning, Esteban and Lance were already waiting for her. Lance looked extremly giddy and happy while Esteban was calmer yet seemed a bit nervous. Lance spotted his little girl first.   
“Good morning, princess!” He said. “Are you ready for today?” Elena looked at him in confusion.   
“What will happen today?” She wanted to know. Lance laughed.  
“We're going ice skating. Near the cottage there is a small lake and it's surely frozen by now. What do you think?” Elena clapped her hands happily.  
“Yes! Ice skating is so cool!” Esteban looked a bit pained but said nothing. He had learned how to skate but he still didn't like it. And in his opinion a lake was even worse than skating in an ice rink. At leas there you didn't hurt yourself if the ice broke. But Lance had put on his puppy eyes (he definitely copied them from Elena) and so Esteban couldn't say no to his husband. And also he knew that Elena loved ice skating so that he had another reason to agree. So he just hoped that his two favourite people would do the skating and he could just watch them.

It didn't take long for Lance and Elena to get ready. They were wrapped up in thick coats and had their blades slung around their shoulders. Esteban and Lance each took one of Elena's hands and then they went for the lake. Elena was happily walking between her parents sometimes they picked her up so she could have a swing. Elena always giggled when they did this.

It didn't take them long before they reached the lake. Elena's eyes sparkled when she saw the frozen water and she rushed forwards to change her shoes for her blades.  
She couldn't wait to go ice skating.


	16. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Ice Skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Elena happily glided over the frozen lake her arms were stretched out and a big smile adorned her face. Lance watched her with an amused sparkle. He had taken his daughter to the ice rink a couple of times and the little girl seemed to be a natural when it came to skating. Lance could even picture her as a future olympic medallist but he didn't tell that to her. Nor did he tell Esteban. It was his little dream. Not that he would be sad if Elena decided to take any other direction in her future. As long as she was happy Lance was, too. Bit he loved seeing her on the ice. She looked truly at home there.

Esteban meanwhile was standing next to the lake. He hadn't even bothered to put on his skates. He didn't want to go on the fragile ice not even his daughter and her puppy eyes would change that. But for all means he watched her closly with a small smile on his face. She looked so graceful on the ice. It wouldn't surprise Esteban if she would make a career out of it. Not that he would tell that to his husband! It was his little dream. And Elena certainly would do great on the ice.

Elena closed her eyes while she was sliding around the lake. She loved ice skating. She almost wished that she would have someone twirling her around, sending her flying in the air and catching her just before she would fall on the ice. Elena hummed a little tune while trying to do a pirouette. It didn't quite work out but Elena was satisfied. At least she didn't fall like last time she tried. She skated over to Lance and grabbed his hand. Together they slided over the ice completely content with everything while Esteban watched them with a smile.


	17. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban and Elena are making cookies.  
> Without Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

When Lance came home from work he heard laughter and some clattering from the kitchen. Christmas music was playing softly and occasionally a cheery voice was singing along to the lyrics. The Canadian smiled when he shrugged off his coat and put it neatly on the hook next to the door. He knew exactly what his husband and daughter were up to. After all they have talked lenghts about it. He was just a little bit surprised that they didn't wait for him.  
Lance went into the kitchen and looked around. The kitchen counter was packed with boxes of flour, sugar, eggs and all kinds of other ingredients. Lance eagerly examined the chocolate chips lying around and licked his lips in anticipation. He loved the ones with chocolate chips. They were just the best.  
Finally Lance's gaze stopped on his husband and daughter. Elena was wearing a cute apron with ducks printed on it while Esteban was wearing a simple grey one. The Frenchman just helped his girl to put a tray with cookies in the oven. He showed Elena how to set the timer and then fondly ruffled her hair. Elena beamed and leaned into the touch. Then Esteban turned around and noticed his husband.  
“Lance!” He said ans came over to peck the Canadian’s lips. “Welcome home! We were just making cookies.” Lance chuckled.  
“I can see that.” He answered and hugged Elena who was sprinting towards him.  
“We made your favourite.” The little girl said happily. “The ones with the chocolate.” Lance nodded and ruffled her hair.  
“I can see. But why didn't you wait for me to help you?” Esteban's face contorted in horror.  
“No way I'm letting you do cookies after all that happened in the past.” He said. Lance's eyes lit up in understanding. Then he grinned. If it wasn't for Elena standing right in front of them he would drag Esteban into their bedroom and show him just how much he loved him.  
Cookies be damned.


	18. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow is lying outside and Elena wants to build a snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will come tomorrow.  
> Enjoy :)

During the night snow had fallen heavily and when Elena woke up and looked outside the world had turned into a winter wonderland. The little girl squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. Quickly she got out of bed pulled her warm and soft slippers on and sprinted to her parents bedroom.  
“Papa! Daddy! There's snow outside! So much snow! Can we go outside and build a snowman? Pleeeeaaaase!!”  
Two faces stared back at her. Esteban and Lance’s eyes were still blurry from sleep and they looked as if they didn't quite process what was going on.  
“What is it, princess?” Lance finally asked letting out a mighty yawn. Esteban meanwhile had sunken back into his pillow, eyes open but still looking bearly awake. Elena huffed and clambered into her parents bed.  
“There's snow outside.” She repeated. “I want to build a snowman.” Lance rubbed his eyes.  
“It's too early.” He almost whined. Elena pouted. She wanted to go outside. Now. Esteban sat up.  
“I'll go with her.” He whispered to Lance who nodded gratefully. Not that he didn't want to spend time with Elena but he had gone to bed late in the evening due to some meeting and was still tired.  
Esteban scooped his daughter up.  
“Come on, princess. Let's make a snowman!” Immediately Elena's pout vanished and made room for a big smile.  
“Yes!” She cheered and clapped her hands. “Thank you, papa!” Esteban chuckled.   
“No problem, princess.” He said. “Anything for you.”  
And while Esteban carried his daughter outside to fetch her coat, scarf, hat and gloves Lance snuggled into the pillows and closed his eyes again.   
He would join his family in a while. But right now he needed sleep.


	19. Red Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of building a snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

When Lance woke up properly he stretched his hands over his head until he felt the bones in his back pop into their right places. He winced a little bit at the sound but soon felt better. Lance glanced around in the bedroom. Esteban's side of the bed was empty. Lance furrowed his brows. Something stirred in his mind, a conversation he was having a while back...

_“Papa! Daddy! There's snow outside! So much snow! Can we go outside and build a snowman? Pleeeeaaaase!!”_

Lance's eyes grew wide and hastily he clambered out of the bed. He rushed to his closet and grabbed thick warm clothing. In a hurry he put them on before he flew out of the bedroom and into the hall where he put on his boots, gloves, coat and hat. Then he opened the door and was greeted with an adorable sight:  
Elena was lying on the ground forming a snow angel. Two angels were already on the ground, too, one looking as if it was made by Esteban. It was too tall to be Elena’s angel.  
When Lance stepped outside Elena looked up.  
“Daddy!” She squealed carefully fmgetting up from the ground to not destroy her angel. When she had done it she rushed to Lamce and hugged him tight.  
“We were waiting for you to make a snowman with us.” She told her father. Lance beamed.  
“You did?” He asked. Elena nodded and grabbed Lance's hand before going over to Esteban who was also smiling.  
“Let's make a snowman together?” Elena asked and her parents nodded.  
Together they rolled the balls for the snowman before decorating it. Lance grinned when he snatched Esteban's scarf and draped it over the snowman. Esteban waggled his finger at his husband but Elena was faster. Gighling she grabbed Lance's hat and put it on the snowman. Lance laughed and Esteban chimed in. Then the Frenchman cleared his throat.  
“Let's go inside, shall we? Your noses are starting to turn red. Why don't we go inside and have some hot cocoa, alright?”  
Elena nodded and rushed to the door, Esteban and Lance following her smiling.


	20. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has some deep thoughts about Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but I hope you still enjoy :)

Elena was sitting in the living room staring outside at the swirling snowflakes. She had a thoughtful expression on her face and was sitting there for a while now. In fact she had sat there so long that Lance was starting to worry. Finally he decided to approach his daughter and see if he could lighten up her mood a little bit.  
“Elena?” Lance asked and stepped towards his little girl. “What's wrong, princess?” Elena shifted on her spot but shook her head. Lance sighed and st next to her to pull Elena into his arms.   
“Princess?” Lance tried again. “Did something happen? Are you sad?”   
This time Elena turned to face her father. Again she shook her head.  
“I'm not sad.” She answered. “I was just thinking.” Lance cuddled her closer.  
“What did you think about?” He wanted to now. Elena hesitated a bit. Then she looked up to Lance.  
“Will Santa bring me a present?” She then whispered. Lance smiled as he understood what this was about.  
“I'm sure Santa will bring you a present.” He said thinking of all the little gifts safely stored away. But Elena didn't seem convinced by now.  
“Does Santa make your wishes come true?” She wanted to know. Lance nodded.  
“Yes, princess. Santa makes sure to fulfill all your wishes.” Elena wiggled a bit.  
“But what if it was a big, big wish?” She asked timidly. Lance kissed her on the head.  
“I'm sure that Santa will also make the big, big wishes come true.” He then said. Elena's eyes lit up.  
“Really?” She asked this time sounding excited. Lance laughed and nodded.  
“Really, really.” He promised. Elena clapped her hands.  
“Then I can't wait for Santa.” She cheered. Lance laughed again and whispered.  
“Neither can I.”


	21. Nativity Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena plays an angel in the nativity play of her kindergarten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Elena was a little bit nervous. In her kindergarten there was a nativity play and she had been picked to play one of the angels. First she had been reaally excited about the prospect but now that the play was about to start she was getting slightly uncomfortable. Hastliy she checked if her kindergarten teacher was looking at her and when she found Ms Dupont speaking to some of the other children Elena slipped away.  
She rushed to the hall where the parents and aiblings were supposed to be sitting and looked for her parents. Finally she found them near the back talking animatedly to each other. They didn't notice Elena until she shyly tugged on Lance's trousers. The Canadian looked down.  
“Elena!” He said surprised. “What are you doing here, princess?” Esteban who saw Elena's feared expression knelt down.  
“Are you nervous?” He asked gently. Elena nodded and Esteban pulled her in a hug.  
“Oh, princess.” He soothed. “There's no need to be nervous. You know all your lines by heart. And I'm sure you'll.remeber them.” Elena looked up at her parents.  
“Are you sure?” She said in a small voice. Esteban nodded and Lance also agreed.  
“You will do fine, princess.” The Canadian said and gently ruffled Elena's hair. Elena smiled.  
“Thank you!” She beamed before rushing back to the other kids. Esteban and Lance looked after her with amused smiles on their faces.

After the play when they went home Elena skipped between her parents giggling the whole time.  
“It was so much fun!” She beamed. “And I really remembered all my lines!” Lance chuckled.   
“I didn't doubt that a single second.” He said. Esteban nodded.   
“Yes, we knew you could do it.” Elena grinned.   
“Ms Dupont even said that I could play an angel next year as well!” Lance's smile widened.  
“Well, then we are looking forward to next year, my little angel.”


	22. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little family gathers their Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short. But still. Enjoy :)

Surrounded by branches of fir trees Elena was skipping around the tree nursery. Her parents were just talking to the owner to get their Christmas tree. A few days ago they had been here and had been looking for the perfect tree for their home. Elena had watched all the trees before she decided on a small one that had so many branches it looked like a great ball of fluff. Esteban had chuckled at Elena’s choice remembering exactly the moment Lance had selected their first tree together as boyfriends. He also had wanted a small fluffy tree and it seemed like Elena was the same as her Canadian father.  
“Elena?” Esteban now called her over having the tree already loaded on the top of their car. Elena rushed over to her fathers giving the owner of the nursery a quick wave before Lance strapped her in in her car seat.  
On their drive home Elena stroked the branches of the tree that was settled in the trunk and over one half of the backseat.   
“I think it’s a beautiful tree.” The little girl said. Lance turned around while Esteban was looking at his daughter through the rear-view mirror.  
“Yes, you picked well, princess!” Lance praised his daughter. “But just wait until we decorate it with garlands, baubles and candles. Then it will be even more beautiful, what do you think?” Elena’s eyes lit up and she fondly looked at the tree.  
“We will have the perfect Christmas tree!” She said determined and Lance chuckled.  
“We will, princess, we will!”


	23. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little family decorates the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more before it's Christmas!  
> Enjoy :)

When they were at home Lance helped his husband to get the tree into their living room while Elena was dancing around them. She was so excited to see the tree in their home decorated with all kinds of things. The little girl watched in interest when the tree was set up in the living room Esteban making sure that he did stand there straight. Then Lance held out his hand to Elena.  
“Come on, princess! We are going to fetch the baubles and garlands.” Elena nodded happily and grabbed Lance’s hand. Together they were going to the attic where the Christmas decoration was stored through the year. Lance gave his daughter some of the lighter and smaller boxes and Elena carried them carefully downstairs were Esteban unpacked them.  
“I want these on the tree.” Elena said while pointing at some silver glittery garlands. Esteban chuckled.   
“I knew you would like them.” He said before wrapping the garlands around the tree. Elena watched him and pointed out fir branches he had to cover. Esteban obliged while smiling all the time. He was happy that their little girl seemed to love Christmas. His thoughts were drifting off to something else. He still thought about Elena but also about…  
“Esteban?” A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Lance was standing in front of him holding up a chain of lights with a smirk. “Are we going to put these to good use?” The Canadian said with a wink. Esteban blushed and slapped his husband playfully.  
“Be quiet.” He told him. Lance grinned a bit more before he put the chain on the tree as well. Elena – who thankfully had been distracted and therefore didn’t hear her parents banter – looked at the chain sceptically.  
“No, daddy you can’t put it where the garlands are. Here, let me show you.” Lance looked at his daughter in amusement but did as he was told.  
After they hung up the garlands and the chain Elena carefully handed her parents the colourful sometimes glittery baubles and pointed out the spots where she wanted them. When they were finished Elena looked at the tree.  
“I love it!” She said. Lance hugged her.  
“It’s a beautiful tree.” He agreed and Esteban also nodded. The Frenchman smiled.  
He couldn’t wait for Christmas to come.


	24. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Elena wants a story on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who celebrate on Christmas Eve like I do I wish merry Christmas!  
> I hope you can enjoy your evening and you have a happy time! :)

It was finally Christmas Eve and Elena was beyond excited. The little girl had run around the house since the break of dawn and although it was now evening she didn’t seem to become tired. And although Esteban and Lance normally loved their little girl’s happiness they still became weary of it. Finally Lance decided it was enough. He scooped Elena up and placed her on the couch.  
“How about some story time?” He asked knowing fully well that Elena loved hearing stories. And the Canadian was right. Immediately Elena calmed down and settled next to her father. Lance smiled a little before he asked her:  
“What story do you want to hear?” Elena thought about it for a while. Then her face lit up.  
“Please tell me how I came home to you.” She whispered. Lance looked at her in surprise. He didn’t think that she wanted to hear this story. But then his features softened.  
“Okay, princess. I’ll tell you.”

***Flashback***

It had been a few years since Esteban and Lance had married and they were happy living their live together. All they lacked was the laughter of children in their house. They had talked about it and finally decided to adopt a little child. The adoption process had been long but finally they were invited to visit the orphanage where they should meet some of the children ready to adopt.  
When Esteban and Lance arrived at the orphanage they were greeted by a stern looking woman. They immediately had disliked her. She seemed to be rather cold and her rather formal greeting didn’t help at all. Esteban shot Lance an uncomfortable look that the Canadian reciprocated. Still, they didn’t say anything when they were led to a visiting room where already a few kids were waiting.  
“All of them orphans. Some since birth. Some became orphans later through various accidents.” The woman said gesturing to them. There were a few toddlers and two children – a boy and a girl – who looked slightly older. Lance’s eyes were immediately drawn to the girl her dark hair resembling his own and also Esteban’s. Carefully he took a step closer.  
“What’s your name?” He asked.  
“Elena!” Came the reply. Lance smiled.  
“Hello, Elena. How old are you?”  
“Four.” The little girl told him and held four fingers up for good measure. Now Esteban also had taken a step closer and he knelt down next to the girl.  
“Hello, Elena! My name is Esteban. And this is Lance. Do you know why we are here?” Elena nodded.  
“You’re looking for a child.” She said. Esteban was impressed by the little girl’s knowledge but he smiled nonetheless.  
“You’re right.” He told her and Elena grinned up at him. Esteban shot his husband a look.  
And when he saw Lance looking back everything was clear.

They had taken Elena home a few weeks later after getting to know the little girl a bit better. The day Elena came home with them was the happiest day in Esteban and Lance’s lives.

***Flashback end***

Lance glanced at his daughter. Elena was finally asleep and Lance smiled when he saw the happy smile on his daughter’s face. Carefully he lifted her up and carried her to her room. He tucked her in and placed a feather light kiss on her temple.  
“Sleep well, princess!” He whispered. “I’m looking forward to tomorrow!"


	25. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a Merry Christmas!  
> I hope you can enjoy the day :)  
> Thanks for reading an commenting. You're the best!

“Papa! Daddy! Wake up! There’s presents!“ A happy voice called out and pulled Esteban and Lance out of their sleep. For once the two men were up immediately. For nothing in the world would they miss their daughter happily opening her presents. They rushed into the living room where Elena already was standing in her pyjamas.  
“Merry Christmas!” Elena said happily rushing forward to hug her parents. Laughing Esteban and Lance caught her and hugged her tight.  
“Merry Christmas, princess!” They wished her, too.  
“Do you want to open your presents?” Lance asked and Elena nodded eagerly. They sat down next to the presents that were lying under the tree and Lance handed Elena her first gift. The little girl unwrapped it carefully with a little help from Esteban. She beamed when she found a colouring book and in another present that Lance gave her there were crayons. She also got some new picture books and a fluffy teddy bear and some other little things. When they were done with the unwrapping Esteban turned to Lance.  
“Wait a moment, Lance. We … Santa still got another present for Elena, right?” Lance smiled mischievously and nodded.  
“Oh, yes, of course! How could I forget about that one?” He asked. Elena perked up.  
“Another present for me?” She asked eagerly. Lance nodded.  
“But Santa didn’t bring it here so I have to go and fetch it. Do you mind waiting here with papa?” Elena shook her head and clambered onto Esteban’s lap contently cuddling into him. Lance smiled and ruffled Elena’s hair.  
“I’ll be back, soon.” He said before kissing Esteban goodbye and then went outside to grab his coat and the car keys.  
Elena and Esteban waved after him when he drove away and then Esteban proposed to look at one of the new books Elena got to which she agreed.

Somewhat half an hour later they heard a car pulling up their driveway. Elena perked up.  
“Daddy is home!” She exclaimed. Esteban nodded joy was gleaming in his eyes. He picked his daughter up and went in the entrance hall to greet his husband.  
The door went open and Lance stepped in carrying a bag and a small figure wrapped up in a thick coat. Elena looked in surprise at dark strands of hair peeking out under a woollen hat and warm brown eyes looking at her.  
“Papa?” The little girl asked in confusion and looked at Esteban who was holding her in his arms. The Frenchman smiled at her and stepped closer to Lance who had by now freed the small figure from their coat.  
“Santa has read your wish.” Esteban explained softly. “This is Lino. Your little brother.” Elena’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open.  
“My little brother?” She whispered and Esteban nodded.  
“Yes, princess. Your little brother.” Elena looked at the boy – Lino – and then turned to Esteban again.  
“Down!” She simply said. Esteban lowered her onto the floor and Elena immediately rushed over to Lance.  
“Can I hug him?” She asked. Lance beamed and knelt down.  
“Of course you can, princess. Look, Lino this is your sister Elena.” The little boy let out a happy squeak and Elena’s eyes sparkled. Carefully she hugged her little brother.  
“I will take good care of you.” She whispered softly and touched his hand. Lino immediately grabbed her finger and Elena laughed.  
Meanwhile Esteban tried to hold back his tears and Lane looked beyond happy.  
“Now we have a perfect little family!” The Canadian whispered.  
And Esteban couldn’t do anything but wholeheartedly agree to that.


End file.
